Mpreg Note LightxL
by DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: What happens when Light doesn't just have a Death Note?
1. Chapter 1

Light's POV

"Mpreg Note" I wondered as I picked up the blood red notebook I saw fall from the sky. It's kind of funny since that the same way I got my Death Note.

"Ohh Light you should keep it" Ryuk told me.

"Why" I asked.

"Because I heard you get to meet a god or goddess of male pregnancy when one of there note books fall to earth and I've always wanted to meet one" Ryuk explained to me.

"Why not" I said placing the book into my bag.

~At home~

'Rules' 'uhh do every note book have rules' I thought.

'The males whose name is written in this note shall become pregnant'

'This note will not take effect unless the person face is pictured in there mind whilst writing his name, therefore people sharing the same name shall not be affected'

'If the cause of pregnancy is written in the next 23 hours it will happen'

'If the cause of pregnancy isn't specified the pregnancy won't happen'

'After writing the name of the person details of the pregnancy must be written in the next 23 hours as well'

"Wow there not as much rules like the Death Note has" I muttered.

"Of course not, if there was to many rules then, I'll fall asleep writing them all" A voice said from behind me. I looked around expecting to see something like Ryuk but she wasn't anything like Ryuk. She looked human. She had blood red hair, greeny blue eyes, she had pale skin, she was wearing a black top and jeans also she had dark red converses on. Tattoos ran down both arms and one on her neck, her ears were pierced.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that" Ryuk said.

"I'm one of six people who dress like this Ryuk" She said.

"And you are" I interrupted.

"I'm Scar" She told me.

"For serious"

"That's what people call me" She explained.

"What's your true name" I questioned.

"Death"

"And Scar it is" I replied.

"Huh" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's POV

"Scar what types of deals do you have" I asked.

"What do you mean" she replied.

"With Ryuk, to get the Shinigami eyes but you have to scarified half of your life span, so what is your deal" I explained to her.

"Oh well there two, the first is basically the same as the Shinigami eyes, our eyes show people name and life spans but also there sexuality but with our price you could say is letting us stay and feeding us then you can get the eyes and the second thing is, when you die you can either go to the nothingness or become a god of mpreg" Scar replied.

"Well I think becoming a god of mpreg would be better than living in nothingness forever" I said and they both nodded.

"Yeah it's the same I choose" Scar said.

"What do you mean" Ryuk asked.

"I was human, it was about 1961 and I found a death note like you and my Shinigami was named Rem, not long later I found an mpreg note and my goddess was named Charlie, I didn't use them a lot with that was happening back then, when I was 18 I was diagnosed with Cancer, but I didn't know it back then and since there was no cure I was getting ill fast, when I die I was given a choice go to nothingness or become a Goddess, I choose goddess" Scar told me.

"Scar I'm guessing your true name back there want scar or death" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah my name when I was alive was Ellie Mary Johnson but when I choose to be a goddess they can if you want to change your name" she said.

"Scar is it alright if I do some research on you" I asked her.

"Sure" she smiled.

I went onto my computer and typed into google Ellie Mary Johnson. It came up with different people on Facebook, twitter ect...

"Great this is going to be a nightmare" I muttered.

Scar walked over to the computer.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Watch" she typed her name in then, 1964.

It came up with. Death of famous actor daughter.

"Oh come on it was that easy" I groaned.

"Ha" Ryuk said.

"You father was an actor" I said.

"Yeah he was an actor in the theatre, he was famous and many men wanted me to become there wife, my father would always agree to it but he also wanted to see if I had like them, I was quite strong for a girl so when I didn't like them and they tried to force themselves onto me, they usually found themselves out the window" Scar told me.

"Wow remind me to never piss you off" Ryuk and I said at the same time.

"Yeah people were alway shocked how strong I was and that I never wanted to marry anyone, many women wanted to find a husband and have kids, I always used them as my punch bag also my Shinigami Rem was protected over me" She said.

"I never thought a Shinigami could become protected over a human" Ryuk said.

"Well yes I also know how to kill a Shinigami" she said.

"How" Ryuk and I shouted at the same time.

"They have to fall in love with a human and if that human was going to die they could save them from dying by writing there names in a death note" Scar said.

"How do you know that" Ryuk asked.

"Rem had told me and when I was dying he wanted to do that with me, I told him no that was the last thing I said before I died" Scar told us.

"Scar people can't see Ryuk without touching the Death Note is that the same with you" I asked.

"No I can become visible to anyone but you can see me all the time even if I'm visible or not" she told me.

"Okay. Scar I want to make the deal" I told her.

"Okay, all you have to give me is coke okay" she said and I nodded.

"Also you can't see you own lifespan or sexuality and you can't tell anyone there sexuality and lifespan okay" I nodded.

"Okay Light you have the eyes" She said and I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Light's POV

I walked out into the street. To see what it was like with my new eyes. I looked around to see many men and women walking around. Names where over there heads as well as there life span also there sexuality.

"Why do I need to see there lifespans" I asked.

"Because the whole pregnancy lasts 9 months as any other pregnancy so if they aren't going to survive longer than 9 months people are going to experiment on them" Scar replied.

"Oh okay" I smiled. This was amazing. I walked into the town looking at different people seeing the sexuality most of them were Straight but there were some who were gay. One had gay over there head but this girl was clinging to his arm like a lost puppy.

"This is wonderful" I muttered to Scar.

"What wonderful" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see my friend.

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Oh okay" he replied walking off.

"What's wrong with him" I said.

"Ever since you got the death note you been avoiding him, its upset him since he has a crush on you" Scar said.

"How do you know that" I asked.

"Goddess and gods all can see soul mates names as well as the person they currently in love with, this power isn't given to people who have the eyes" Scar replied.

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4

Light's POV

I been using the Mpreg note as well as the death note a bit to much and well, it's got the attention of the worlds Greatest Detective L and well at this current moment I'm in my favourite cafe talking with him.

Well I'm trying to act normal. You know trying to not give the whole thing away that yes I am Kira but people have also named me pregs. I don't know why but I think it's to do with the whole spike of Mpreg that has accrued.

You might be thinking that, I have the eyes I could just kill L. Well there is two reason to why I haven't done that. 1) this might not be the real L and 2) I want to play around with him first.

"Who this is going to be interesting" Scar said out the blue. She was looking at L then back at me. What's with her.

"I'm sorry to cut this short L but I've just remembered I have someone homework due in tomorrow and I have completely forgot about it" I lied, I hadn't really but I have a plan that could put a hold on the Kira Case for a while.

"Oh I understand goodbye Light" L said.

"Yeah sorry bye L" That was the last thing I said before leaving.

Once I got home, I went straight to my room before grabbing my Mpreg note from the same place I had hide my Death Note.

It was a good place to put it so if someone tries to get there hand on my Death Note it also gets rid on my Mpreg note just to be safe.

Anyway once I grabbed it, I opened it to a new page before writing.

L Lawliet

Gets pregnant at 5:30 on September 27th. Near Café de I'Ambre. Father

Hum

Who could the father be.

Oh I know.

Wouldn't it be bad if the worlds greatest detective gets pregnant with his main suspects baby.

L Lawliet

Gets pregnant at 5:30 on September 27th. Near Café de I'Ambre. Father Light Yagami.

I closed the book and placed it back in its hiding place.

'Well tomorrow is going to be a very exciting day' was the last thing I thought before getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Lemon

Light's POV

Today is the day. The day I am going to get the worlds greatest detective pregnant.

Anyway when school finished, I changed into nicer clothes and told my mom I was going for a walk.

Once I left a headed straight to the cafe I wrote in the Mpreg note.

When I arrived there, I saw L wandering around. He looked a bit lost.

"L what are you doing here" I asked even though I knew why he was here.

"Oh just going for walk what about you" L asked.

"Same" I replied.

"Light do you know what time it is" he asked. I looked at my watch.

"5:29" I replied. It was a minute to go.

Now.

I felt a pull towards L. I'm guessing that how my victims feel before they end up pregnant.

I looked at L and it seemed he had the same pull like I did.

Well it's now or never.

I walked closer to L before pressing my lips against his in a sweet kiss. I felt L tense first before he relaxed into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms went around my neck. We kept kissing for a bit.

I slipped my arms down his body before they reached his legs. I grabbed his thighs and pulled him up so he could wrap his legs around my waist.

I stumbled backward into the alley beside the cafe and pressed L against the wall.

This all happened when I was still kissing him.

I slipped my hand up his shirt and started to play with his nipple. L moaned into my mouth but I kept kissing his. L's hands went down to my trousers and started to unbutton then.

I started on L's jeans slipping them down along with his boxers (if you were wondering they are cake boxers).

I slipped my finger inside L's hole so I could stretch him. I added two more finger, which is going to make his wider.

I turned him around so he was facing the wall, I slowly pressed my cock against his entrance.

I slowly pushed inside him. Groans came from L's mouth as well as hisses. With informed me that this hurt but hopefully not for long.

After I was fully inside him, I waited until he adjusted to my size before I pulled out and slammed back in.

The groans soon turned to moans that came from the detectives mouth. After each thrust I got harder and harder. Faster and faster.

I started to feel my organism build up and before I new it both L and I had exploded.

I wrapped my arms around the sleeping detective before placing him on the ground.

The worlds greatest detective was now pregnant but not with just any baby. Kira's baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Light's POV

I was at school. It had been two weeks since I had gotten L pregnant but he hadn't told me yet.

Either he hasn't found out himself or hasn't had time to tell me.

"Hey Light that weirdo Ryuga is looking at you" one of friends said which had pulled me out my thoughts, I looked around and there was L. He looked scared. Well I'm guessing he going to tell me then.

"Hey I'm going to find out what he wants" I said before running over towards L.

"Hey what are you doing here" I asked but like last time I already new the answer.

"I need to tell you something" L said before motioning his hand to follow which I did.

"Okay what his about" I asked.

"Have you heard if the unexplained male pregnancy that have been happening recently" L asked.

"Yeah why that got anything to do with what you want to tell me" I asked. Well this is defiantly a wired way of explaining things.

"Well long story short, what happened between us a few weeks ago has ended me up pregnant" L explained. Right now for the acting.

I stared at him, shocked. I walked over to the bench near us and placed my hands over my mouth.

"Your pregnant" I repeated. Acting like I was trying to process what he said.

"Yeah I'm pregnant" L said again.

"Wow" was all I said.

"Yeah I guess" L replied a bit confused.

I moved my hand and placed it on top of L's hand.

"Well this is a lot to process but I'll be there for you, I promise" I smiled at L before hugging him.

This is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

~9 months later~

Light's POV

Okay okay. Things didn't go exactly to plan.

What I mean is, I might of. NO I have.

I've fallen in love with L.

And well right now. I'm stuck outside a hospital room, wait anxiously to see my baby with L is giving birth to.

"Calm down your gonna blow a fuse" Scar said to me but I couldn't.

"How long have you known" I asked her.

"Known what" Scar asked playing dumb.

"That L my soul mate" I explained.

"Oh ever since the beginning, like I said I can see people soul mates but people with the eyes can't" Scar replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything" I said.

"Because you had to work it out on your own" she replied.

"Light Yagami" a voice said. I span around to find a midwife sticking her head out the door.

"Yes" I replied.

"You can come in now" she replied opening the door fully. I walked in and saw L in bed holding our baby boy.

I walked over to him and looked down at the bundle.

"He's beautiful" L said.

"Yeah I know" I smiled placing a kiss on L's head.

"What should we name him" L asked.

"What about beautiful" I replied smiling. L laughed but slapped my arm in the process.

"What" I pouted trying to look hurt and confused and the same time.

"How about Levi" I said.

"It's perfect" L whispered.

I guess I never thought my life would turn out like this and I'm so grad about writing L name down in the Mpreg note.

I love him. I love Levi. I love my life.

The End


End file.
